


Freak

by MyFantasticImagines1



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1
Summary: Polly! Billy Loomis × Stu Macher × ReaderWarning: NSFW, Weed smoking, I got inspired by Freak by Lana Del Rey when writing this.





	Freak

Your body feels as if you're on fire; the smoke of the joint flowed out of your lipstick tinted pout. Sounds of the radio hummed the familiar rock music while you kissed Billy deeply, your body heats up as Stu's familiar warm lips bite and suckled your sensitive neck as soft whimpers echoed out of your lips, getting muffled from the kiss. If heaven was real, you would relive this moment forever with the loves of your life.

Pulling away from your lips, Billy takes the final drag from the joint. Stu's mouth moved from your neck, all the way back to your lips, kissing you with a vigor that almost caused you to be weak to your knees. Billy's stone eyes softening as he admired how perfect his boyfriend and girlfriend is, their bodies pressed together as Stu starts to undo your bikini top, freeing your ample breasts; the cooling air of the abandoned shore caused your nipples to harden slightly.

Taking off Stu's shirt, your hands ran down his chest as his heart sped up from your contact. Billy extinguished the joint, wanting to join in on the action. As your lips moved from Stu's mouth towards the sensitive part of his neck; you felt the familiar touch of Billy's hands slithering inside of your bottoms, his thumb stroking your dampened clit in circles.

"Glad to see that you finally decided to join in on the fun." Stu joked as the brunette male kisses him, shutting him up. As they kissed, your hands made their way towards the insides of both males swim trunks; feeling how much both males are in need of attention. Using both of your hands, you started jerking your boyfriends off. Time seems to be in a slow limbo, almost as if time itself has stopped for the three of you.

You don't know if its the hazy effect of the joint or the lust that you have for for the two males but the next thing you know, you were pinned to the warm sandy ground while Billy's cock was positioned over your flushed face and Stu was teasingly moving the head of his cock over your slit, fixing to enter you. As you started sucking Billy off, you feel Stu enter you. Pleasure was all the three of you felt as Stu started thrusting and you bobbing your head further down Billy's shaft.

The smell of sex lingers the air as the pace went faster, as if the three of you were coming down on a roller coaster; the three of you were each other's happiness, each other's home, even each other's own personal nirvana. Your hands starts to rub his thighs as you hollowed your mouth; making Billy's cock twitch inside your throat. Stu pulled your legs over his shoulders; thrusting deeper inside your soaping vagina, hitting your g-spot harshly. 

Seeing white, you knew that you've come undone in front of Stu, basking in the familiar after sex glow. When your boyfriends cummed, it was as if the three of you were on fire; the gasps and moans were music to your ears as you swallowed the remains of Billy's cum, feeling Stu pull out the now limp member out of you. The three of you gotten dressed back into your bathing suits after calming down from your highs.


End file.
